A link aggregation (e.g., as set forth in IEEE 802.3ad) is a computer networking term which describes using multiple links (e.g., Ethernet network cables and/or ports in parallel) as one logical port to increase the link speed beyond the limits of any one single link. Other terms used for link aggregation may include Ethernet trunking, network interface card (NIC) teaming, port teaming, NIC bonding, and/or link aggregation group (LAG). LAG will be used hereinafter to refer to link aggregation.
LAG is an inexpensive way to set up a high-speed backbone network that may transfer more datagrams than any one single port or device can utilize. A “datagram(s)” may include any type or form of data, such as packet or non-packet data. LAG may permit several devices to communicate simultaneously at their full single-port speed, while not permitting any one single device to monopolize all available backbone capacity. Network datagrams may be dynamically distributed across ports so that administration of what datagrams actually flow across a given port may be taken care of automatically with the LAG.
LAGs also provide reliability. Should one of the multiple ports used in a LAG fail, network traffic (e.g., datagrams) may be dynamically redirected to flow across the remaining good ports in the LAG. The redirection may be triggered when a switch learns that a media access control (MAC) address has been automatically reassigned from one LAG port to another port in the same LAG. The switch may send the datagrams to the new LAG port, and the network may continue to operate with virtually no interruption in service.
A LAG protocol (LAP), such as the LAP set forth in IEEE 802.3ad, allows one or more links to be aggregated together to form a LAG. Once implemented, the LAG can be configured and reconfigured quickly and automatically with a low risk of duplication or rendering of frames.
Each communication interface is typically assigned a unique real MAC (RMAC) address to ensure that all devices in an Ethernet network have distinct addresses. A real MAC address is a hardware or physical address that uniquely identifies each device of a system. A real MAC address may be programmed by the device manufacturer. The communication interfaces (e.g., ports) of a LAG may have the same MAC address so that the LAG may behave as a single virtual link.
Typically, the real MAC address of one member (e.g., a port) of the LAG is chosen as the LAG MAC address for the group. Problems occur when the member whose MAC address is being used as the LAG MAC address wants to leave the LAG. Currently, the entire LAG has to be taken out of service so that the LAG can take on a new LAG MAC address.